1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to access control architecture in a converged access ALL-IP network, and more particularly, to a converged access control method allowing effective authentication control, QoS control, traffic control, and mobility control in a network level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network access environments for users have rapidly diversified into various wireless environments, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Wireless Broadband (WiBro) and WiFi, as well as existing wired environments.
In particular, as for the wireless environment, Long Term Evolution (LTE)/System Architecture Evolution (SAE) is under development on the basis of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Even though the development of LTE/SAE is completed, various wireless access environments are expected to be available for a long period of time.
A convergence ALL-IP network may be configured such that these various access networks are accommodated using a single control system and a single management system. To this end, a structure is required to provide effective authentication control, QoS control, traffic control and mobility control using an integrated platform.
Standardization of the Network Attachment Control Function (NACF) defined in the International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Sector (ITU-T) is being carried out. However, this is limited in terms of accommodating the above-described various access environments in an effective manner.